Enter: Inertia
by NightAngel365
Summary: A green streak with a taste of destruction has been leaving a trail of damages causing all fingers to be pointed at Bart. After finally discovering who he is, The Team (unwillingly) invites him to join them... But everyone's past (or in Bart's case: future) catches up to them and it's not long until your peaceful world crumbles... NO OC! T for strong language later on!
1. Prologue

**AN: ****Its my first fanfic so no flames, please! I am new here but my cousin Purple Pixie 5 has been here for a while and is teaching me the ropes of everything! I won't bore you for too long! Just enjoy!**

* * *

**Read and Review**

* * *

"_This is Cat Grant reporting live from Washington DC, where everything has been trashed, as you can see right behind me. Witnesses have reported a… green blur? Is this a new Speed villain on the scene or one of The Flash's gone rogue? Watch Channel 8 for more news on this hot story!"_

"Computer Pause" Aqualad commanded. He turned to Bart as so did the rest of the team as Bart himself was wide eyed over what he had just witnessed. Bart was not an idiot. Clearly someone was trying to impersonate him and give him a bad name, but who?

"It wasn't me! I swear! You heard her, a green blur! I have a yellow blur!" Bart angrily defended. Whoever, this speedster was, they were trying to turn his teammates against him and it seemed to be working…

"Calm down, Bart! No-one is blaming no one… In fact, we called you here to see if you knew anything about this "green" speedster…" Robin explained calmly to the then angry Kid Flash. Robin hoped this would get through to Bart because, an angry speedster is not what they wanted…

_Wait a minute, green blur, has a taste of destruction… Could it be… No way, he got left behind in my original time line… _Bart thought.

"Um, hellooooo! Watchtower to Bart!" Beastboy said, his face full of doubt and intrigue, as he waved his furry green hand over Bart's face. Bart shockingly came back to Earth… err… Watchtower…

"Wait, what happened" Bart asked sheepishly. Batgirl and Bumblebee rolled their eyes. _Typical Bart_

Robin sighed: "We were asking if you knew anything about who caused this destruction"

"Sorry Rob, no one comes to mind!" Bart chuckled nervously. Cassie raised one eyebrow.

Robin sighed once again: "I guess we can go now?" Aqualad and Batgirl nodded.

"If any information comes to you or us, contact should be established" The Team nodded together and went off to their separate ways, until Aqualad, Flash and Tigress were left.

"It could be… Wally" Tigress whispered slowly, but enough for The Flash and Aqualad to here. Aqualad looked down in sadness, not wanting to meet the eyes of his fallen comrade's mentor and his girlfriend.

"Tigress… Artemis, we know how much you are shaken by Wally's… death, but we must not jump to conclusion without definite proof plus… The streak is green" Aqualad replied sadly, placing his hand on Artemis' orange shoulder, noticing the small tears staining her face.

"ButWallycouldhavechangedstreakcolours, Iknowithashappenedtomeand…" Flash started ranting on but stopped once he noticed Aqualad's eyes, full of sadness and regret. Flash took a deep breath and sighed.

"He's never coming back is he?" Flash asked sadly, his head was down and he never had the smile he always seemed to carry. Aqualad nodded in agreement. Flash super sped to another part of the watchtower, leaving only Tigress and Aqualad. Tigress took her mask off to reveal a teary eyed Artemis, attempting to blink back her tears.

"He's never coming back, right Kaldur?" Artemis said hoarsely due to her tears blocking her throat. She still missed Wally. Sure, she was starting to get back into her normal life and routine but it… wasn't the same. She had considered moving back to Keystone to help and support Wally's parents but too many memories of Wally stayed vivid within Artemis' mind, so she stayed back.

Kaldur extended a hand of comfort to Artemis, reaching her orange shoulder. "I am sorry Artemis… I _wish _there was another way…" Artemis wiped away her tears and took a couple of minutes to compose herself.

"It's not your fault Kaldur, don't apologise." Artemis said, with her normal rough voice being back. She placed her mask back on. "I am going to watch some TV. Call me if there is a mission…" and with that she walked briskly away from the centre of the watchtower. Kaldur watch solemnly.

"_I'm sorry, my friend…" _Kaldur silently said inside his mind, with Wally's face flashing through his mind.

_With Bart_

A dull yellow streak embraced Central City as Bart ran around, thinking about the green streak.

"Get real Allen! It can't be him… I mean, he was left behind in the original timeline and I am pretty sure "Grandfather" killed him or something, due to failing his mission… If he's NOT dead, how did he get back here and why? To fulfil his mission again?" All of these thoughts raced through Bart's already fast mind. He needed to find this "fake" Kid Flash and find out if his suspicions are true, BEFORE The Team and the JL find him…

Pushing all of those thoughts back into his head, the yellow spandex clad teenager made a sharp right where a distant alarm went off, immediately recognising it as part of Central City bank alarm… A robbery was in progress…

_With Aqualad_

Aqualad travelled through the cold streets of Blüdhaven, the new home of his fellow Team mate, Nightwing. Aqualad had still failed to understand why Nightwing had chosen this city as his place of residence but it was Dick's choice and Kaldur respected that. Feeling the wind getting stronger, Kaldur lifted his blood red scarf to cover his mouth, as he finally reached Nightwing's base of operations.

After travelling through the zeta beams, Kaldur reached the inside of Nightwing's base of operations. Kaldur found Dick with his mask on, sharpening his bird-a-rang… or whatever those things are called…

_Aqualad B02. _The computer greeted in her monotone voice.

Dick greeted Kaldur with a warm smile.

"Kaldur, what's up? How's The Team?" Dick asked happily; apparently clueless to what happened on the watchtower an hour ago. Kaldur sighed.

"A green streak was reported in Washington DC, causing a mass of destruction in his trail… The Team think its Bart but Artemis and The Flash think it's…" Kaldur said sadly, briefing his friend on the situation. He was about to finish the final word, but he didn't have to… Dick did it for him…

"Wally" Dick said softly, this is immediately wiped the smile of Dick's face. Kaldur nodded in agreement.

Dick rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, what do you think?" Dick asked. Kaldur sighed once again.

"I do not know, my friend… Aqualad believes it's someone else, an imposter planted by Luthor or one of enemies to divide us… but Kaldur thinks it Wally back from the dead…" Kaldur explained. Dick nodded his head in agreement. He understood what his friend was going through. One side, the civilian side believes what they want to believe, but the hero side is familiar with the term, "Don't judge a book by its cover". No accusations. No doubts. No assumptions until there was cold hard proof. Sometimes those sides were blurred, and Dick found himself blurring those sides today.

"Dick? Nightwing, are you still here?" Kaldur asked worriedly. Dick blinked himself away from his thoughts.

"Um yeah, I'm fine Kaldur… Let me do some research. We need more appearances form… whoever this is before any conclusions can be drawn. I'll get back to you as soon as I have a thesis. Thanks for coming Kaldur." Nightwing said, the least part was quiet and full of doubts_. Perhaps, Nightwing is confused himself… _Kaldur thought. Kaldur sighed once last time and turned away from his friend, who is his way, was grieving… Kaldur walked towards the zeta-beams, making his way to the watchtower, wanting to start his own investigation…

_Aqualad B02_

Once the zeta-beam announced Kaldur's departure, Dick's tears began rolling down his cheek. _Is it really you, Wally? Are you truly back? _Nightwing allowed these questions to ponder him as he worked on sharpening his weapons.

_On Apokolips_

Darksied and Vandal Savage were in deep conversation with G. Gordon Godfrey and Desaad standing silently in two dark corners.

"Where is this so called Light, Savage?" Darksied asked the immortal man smugly. Vandal glared at the dictator.

"There were some complications with The Light and The Reach, with The Earth so-called heroes interfering." Vandal explained. He was angry at the way the alien was treating him but he did not want to anger the man who could help him put Earth in its rightful place… Under his fist…

"I am growing very impatient Savage. I need The Light or a form of the Light to act as a liaison, otherwise you can consider this business as finished" Darksied threatened. It took every cell of willpower within Vandal Savage to not punch Darksied in the face but the alien made a point.

"Deal, I will reconcile the Light together for your plans." Savage said. Darksied smiled twistedly.

"I knew we could come to some form of… compromise" Darksied said. Savage simply nodded and stood up, causing Darksied's loyal minions to open the door to the controller of the War world.

Savage's Next move: Get the Light back together…

* * *

**AN: ****It's done! Chapter 1 is done!**

**Was everyone written well?**

**Any ideas on who the green streak is?**

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Hope

**Authors Note: Oh wow is this thing on… I disappeared for more than two years but I've recently just come back four-ish months ago and honestly I wanted to update this story to see if people are still interested or not so review if you are and we'll see what happens there? **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed including those who never lost faith in me, I love you all so much **

**Review, Follow and Favourite!**

* * *

Bart didn't want to _lie_ to The Team but he had no choice. They weren't prepared for what the future really was or how his childhood _reall_y was. Before he revealed what was apparently everything, everyone thought the big enigma that was Bart Allen was solved. The truth however was much _different_. He didn't come from the 2056, in fact he came from much further along the timeline.

After changing back into his civvies, Bart just stared outside the window, with the Earth looking so peaceful underneath him.

But he couldn't tell the truth, not yet and not now anyway. Wouldn't be long until one of the bats cracked where he _really _came from before he told everyone. Then he would be off The Team and Thad could do whatever he wanted to whoever he wanted. He didn't have a conscience. He wasn't _built_ to have a conscience, President Thawne made sure of it.

"Watchtower to Bart. You still with us buddy?" Bart didn't notice Jamie's hand wave across his face. He blinked in confusion before smiling brightly back at his friend. "Everything's totally _crash_, nothing to worry about!"

Jamie raised an eyebrow at his friend, not entirely convinced with the smile and laugh. "You think the new blur is Wally don't you?" He spoke softly, placing a hand on Bart's shoulder. Bart didn't know what to say to that.

Part of him wanted it to be Wally, in fact he would have _loved _for it to be Wally instead of who the blur really was. But could Bart lie to his friend? Wait, would Bart lie to his friend?

Bart sighed. "I don't know, I mean I would love for it to be Wally but…" Where were these lies coming from? How were they flowing out so naturally? It creeped Bart out immensely to know that he _was capable of lying so smoothly to one of his first friends here_? Yes, their friendship started as a façade for Bart really wanting to keep an eye out on Jamie to make sure he didn't start the apocalypse but he developed a genuine friendship with Jamie.

Jamie offered a sad smile to Bart. "Hey we're going to get to the bottom of this, I promise. I bet that Nightwing's already got some sort of searching algorithm or whatever fancy tech the bats use to track this guy down, clear your name and if it's Wally then bring an old friend back. But if it's not, we're all pretty committed to clearing your name."

The speedster raised an eyebrow. "Not everyone seemed too committed, everyone thought it was me."

There was a pause before Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I said that they were _pretty_ committed." There was a pause again before Jamie spoke. "Look, after the whole event with The Reach, everyone's just a little on _edge_ with trusting people and making sure that friends are friends and that are foes are known and stay foes." Bart still didn't look too convinced which Jamie picked up on. "Just have a little faith in everyone and keep hanging around with The Flash and/or us and when the blur shows up, everyone will know it's not you."

That managed to make Bart smile a little. "Thanks Jamie, I'll… keep that all in mind." Jamie smile increased when he saw that Bart was lightening up a little. "Good! Now come on, Wonder Girl's taking us all out for ice cream and I don't think even a little blur is going to keep you from that."

Bart shook his head. "Oh come on you know me better than that." And with that the pair walked towards the zetabeams.

* * *

Dick couldn't think. For a while he tried target practices but his mind just wandered elsewhere and he gave up. Then he tried tracking the Joker's latest crimes but when no pattern emerged, he simply slammed his fists on the table, making all the equipment jump. He didn't know what washed over him. He wasn't this angry. Not this _distracted_.

The whole identity of the blur had him shaken. Logically it couldn't be Wally, he disintegrated in the air for crying out loud! There was no coming back from that. The last time he saw that happen was in M'Gann's mind simulation and the world sure went into flames there. _Literally_.

But deep down, he couldn't deny that there was a part of him that knew Wally was alive. Heck he wanted Wally to be _alive_. But this line of work had taught him a long time ago that it was often better to not get your hopes up. Focus on the evidence. Look at what's there. All those years of training by Bruce had drilled that into him.

However energy couldn't be destroyed or created. So had Wally been teleported somewhere? Running his hands through his hair, Dick sighed. That was enough thinking about the past for now. He couldn't raise hope, especially not for Artemis.

Then again, was hope, when kept to himself, a bad thing in the end. After all, Roy had it for five years when trying to find the original Speedy…

Maybe and just _maybe_. He could hope for once in almost 10 years.

* * *

"Um hello? Anyone here? Yoo hoo it's me Bart, I just want to talk. Please… _Thad_." Bart called out in the empty warehouse. It had been quite the challenge trying to find Thad. Tracing his unique temporal energy signature which only he knew he had to find since only he knew Thad _actually had one._

And on top of that, trying to triangulate the exact location since _boy_, did Thad like to run around a lot. Of course he did, he was a speedster after all.

"Look I'm here all alone and um, I just wanna talk, I know you don't believe me but I'm not here to fight and no-one's tracking me, I promise." Bart heard a small whoosh and a rustle of leaves. Thad's signature move. He used it to freak people out. Didn't work on Bart though.

"I'm not interested in games anymore, so just let me know if you're actually interested and get back to me." Bart turned around and headed towards the door before hearing a voice. "Slow down Allen, I'm here. Talk to me."

Bart turned back around. "Look Thad I'm not sure why you're here or what you want and I'm not even sure if I _wanna _know why you're here in this century but you need to leave soon. Everyone thinks you're me or Wally and-" Bart got cut off soon but the blonde. "Wallace West. Fastest Flash to ever exist, right?"

"Yes but no one knows that yet and I don't have plans to tell them so I'm _begging_ you here, just leave."

Thad sucked in a breath before talking. "_Ironic _isn't it. A speedster dying because he's too slow." Bat groaned. "Have you been listening to a word that I've been saying?"

The blonde speedster paused again before shaking his head. "No."

"Oh come on! I risked everything to be here, I'm not even wearing my costume and-" Thad held up a hand to pause Bart. "Oh relax Allen, you know I'm always messing with you." He could have sworn he heard Bart muttering under his breath. Something along the lines of: _doesn't always seem like messing about_ but he chose to ignore it for now.

"You know I have a mission, right?" Thad purposely walked over and poked Bart straight in the chest. "And I can't leave before that's done. Or grandfather will have both our heads. And this head prefers to stay on his _body_."

Bart shook his head. "I don't care what Thawne _wants,_ I care about my team. I care about this _century_. I need you to leave, pretend that I was too fast for you or that you couldn't capture me because the Justice League caught onto you."

Thad let out a stiff laugh. "You want me to lie to the man who's in the future, watching the past. Has seen every version of the past to exist? Every _possibility_? A man so _deranged_ that he's willing to sacrifice and murder family to succeed in his plans."

A pause followed once again. "Yes."

"Then you're just as _crazy_ as him Allen." Thad let out a laugh again. "Tell you what, since you asked so nicely, I'll keep a low profile for a few days, just so you can prove to everyone that I'm not Wally West."

"That's never going to work, they'll still come after you."

"No they won't. Your precious team just cares about me being Wally or not and as you can tell, I'm clearly_ not_ so once that's proven then they'll leave me alone, thinking it's some evil speedster and that's it's a you and The Flash problem. Problem solved. And then I'll kill you and go back home where everything isn't so _mundane _and so behind in technology."

Bart stayed silent. Thad had a point, even he had to begrudgingly admit that but he didn't want to die, nor was he ever going to let the bad guys win. But he couldn't let gramps chase after Thad. He would know who Thad was just by looking at him. Literally.

"See you next time Allen. Or maybe not, maybe I'll just kill you _first_ instead of talking." And with that a green blur went out the door. That death threat left a chill in Bart's spine that just didn't _leave_ but he had been gone for a while and couldn't afford to make anyone else suspicious so he ran towards Jay's house.

* * *

**Authors Note: And wow that is chapter 2. Let me know if you're still interested in this and if most of you know about Inertia then you know all about his backstory but don't worry, slowly but surely I'm going to reveal more about him so don't worry if you've never even heard of Thad**

**Until (hopefully) Next Time.**


End file.
